Naruto's Crazy Pirate Adventure
by E. Wojo
Summary: Naruto is experimented on by the World Government and becomes crazy. After escaping he formed a crew and is now after One Piece as well as wanting payback against those who experimented on him.


Disclaimer: I own no one used in this story.

Naruto's Crazy Pirate Adventure

Prologue

Naruto couldn't move his arms and legs. He saw that he was strapped to a table of some kind. A nearby door opened and two men in lab coats entered the room. They walked up to Naruto and he could see that they were both wearing masks to cover their mouths but he could still hear every word that was being said.

"Well Caesar, are we ready to begin surgery?" One of the men said.

"Of course Dr. Vegapunk. To think that this young man will be the prototype for the newly commissioned 'Pacifista Project'." the other man apparently Caesar said to his colleague.

Dr. Vegapunk held up a scalpel and put it to Naruto's flesh. "Then let us begin." He then started cutting Naruto's flesh which made Naruto start freaking out. Then the other guy 'Caesar' took another scalpel and stabbed Naruto in the eye.

It was at that point in which Naruto woke up from his nightmare screaming. A woman wearing a closed white lab walked into the bedroom. Her long blond hair tied in a bun behind her. Her glasses perched on the edge of her nose. "Another nightmare Captain?" she asked.

Naruto nodded and the lady said "As your doctor, I'm gonna prescribe a pill that will put you into a dreamless sleep."

Naruto frowned before smiling as he said "As your patient I recommend you prescribe a blowjob to me that you should personally administer."

A rather large hammer bonked Naruto on the head. "Not gonna happen." the lady said as she left the room. "Morning Red." She said to someone outside the bedroom.

The next person to enter was a red-haired woman in a knight-like armor. "Does she have to call me that nickname?" the woman asked.

"It's one of our doctor's unique quirks like why she always wears one red shoe and one black shoe." Naruto said as he got out of bed.

The two of them walked out of the bedroom and entered the kitchen area where a woman with brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail by a pink ribbon was cooking breakfast. Her eyes were also brown. She wore a white apron over a yellow blouse and a brown knee-length skirt "Breakfast is almost ready, would you tell the others that Captain? They're outside." she asked.

Naruto nodded as walked through a door towards the outside of the ship. First person he noticed was a tall woman with wild black hair in a blue warrior-like dress with a retractable staff strapped to her back. "Breakfast is ready."

The blue clad warrior lady nodded and tapped her foot on a nearby lawn-chair where another lady was laying down underneath a umbrella. This lady had black hair that was straight and went down to her knees. She wore a black suit and glasses. She had red eyes, freckles, and when she smiled she revealed what looked like fangs. Next to her was a strange looking rifle.

"You're out here pretty early." Naruto said to the lady in the chair.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on those two while our navigator steers the boat." The red-eyed lady said pointing at a pair of girls sparring on the deck.

One of the fighters was a teenage girl who was wearing a red skirt with a white blouse under a yellow vest, complete with a red ribbon. Perched to her ear was a jade magatama which sparkled in the sunlight. She had blonde hair which reached to about her shoulders and green eyes which held an immature sparkle in them, like someone who hadn't grown up in some way or another. Although while she was immature in some ways, her body certainly wasn't. It sported a figure which many girls worked hard to maintain and a breast size which had many of those same girls green with envy, although she never really took notice to how people reacted to her breasts.

The other fighter was a well-endowed young woman with short, brown hair and a well developed body figure. She was wearing an interesting set of clothing that looked like something he would expect from a manga. It consisted of a short red skirt and upper clothes that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko. She was also wearing a pair of red gloves that looked like they were used for battle.

The two girls were going at it pretty good when Naruto shouted "BREAKFAST!" That stopped the two girls from fighting as everyone went inside to eat.

A.N This is gonna be one of a few stories much like my "Naruto and his Pirate Harem." The real story which thanks to my poll is bascially gonna stay somewhat the same will be featured on . That story will be adult while the stories on will have adult situations but no real sex.

Also if anyone can guess who the women of my crew are I'll put that reviewer in the next chapter of this story.

I will also show off what This Naruto's ability is gonna be next chapter.


End file.
